Ambrosia-Clementine Cyra Falcon the Seedrian
Ambrosia-Clementine is © by Knuckles the Echidna Lover (aka lily), no one except myself and others whose characters are involved with Ambrosia are allowed to edit this page without my permission. Ambrosia-Clementine is a sixteen year old Blue and Creamy White female Seedrian. Info Full Name: Ambrosia-Clementine Cyra Falcon Title: Book shelfer Job/Occupation: Librarian assistant Other Names: Ambrosia, Clementine. Age: 16 Gender: female Species: Seedrian Family: Ruby (Only known sibling) Romantic Interest(s): Edmund the Seedrian (shipped bf) Fur/Muzzle Colour: Blue and Cream White Eye Colour: Amber orange Homeworld: Seedrian Planet, currently living on Mobius with Edmund Apperance Ambrosia is a creamy white and multi blue coloured Seedrain. She has long, lengthened hair and a small middle parted fringe. She generally wears a white dress that reaches the ground. She has two beautiful rose like buds ontop of her head. She has warming amber eyes. Personality Ambrosia is very shy. She often prefers to keep to herself, but although this is so, she loves spending time with her friends and meeting new people. Openly kind and very friendly, she's a quiet yet caring young Seedrian who loves nature and enjoys peace. Story Being born on the Seedrian planet, Ambrosia lived a wonderful life on her home planet. Living amongst many brothers and sisters, she grew up loved and adored and was generally a happy and outgoing young girl. But upon a seedrian war against her peoples, she was seperated from her family and forced to move to Mobius. Upon reaching the new and strange world, she was overly exhausted, frightened and enstranged; she had no idea where she was, why she was there, or whether her family were alright, let alone alive. Every time she had the chance, she asked for her freedom; for the chance to see her family again, to be with the people she loved. Every time she was refused, she kept up her happy notion, and worked harder, hoping some day it would be enough. Eventually, what was left of her hope to see her family was broken; she became withdrawn, silent and very shy. She began to speak less, and did as she was directed by her kidnappers, leaving her distant to any kindness anyone now showed her. When her kidnapper's eventually died of old age, Ambrosia was allowed to go free. Upon getting her freedom, she moved out and into the world; she got a job at a Library (a nice quiet place she could be herself) and got an apartment in a nice quiet place. Upon her freedom, she eventually found out other Seedrians lived on Mobius. Beggining to mingle with the other Seedrians she found, she met Edmund. She immediately felt something for him, and sought out to showing him how she felt. She was at first very shy to being around him, but she eventually began to feel more and more comfortable with being around him, and the two became a pair. Abilities Hypno Pollen- When relaxed enough, she can release an amount of pollen on her enemies that hypnotize them into a short amount of slumber. Relationships Family Ruby the Seedrian- Ruby is Ambrosia's younger sister, and only known living actual sibling. Ambrosia cares about her more than anything in the world, having been re-introduced to her younger sister, she burst into tears and embraced her as though she had never seen her in her life. Romance Edmund the Seedrian- Current boyfriend, she likes him very much, and becomes very much more shy when around him. Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Theme Night Time Mahoney's theme Quotes ''"H-hello... I-i'm Ambrosia-Clementine..." ''Normal Greeting Gallery Ambrosia-RubyEvil.jpg|Evil Ambrosia with her sister, Ruby Trivia *Ambrosia was generally meant to be a princess, but was changed at the last minute to not be so. Category:Seedrians Category:Females Category:Good